king_harkinianfandomcom-20200215-history
Simon Templar
Simon Templar is an British private detective who is cool and awesome. Personality Simon Templar is a debonair playboy known as The Saint — plausibly from his initials; but the exact reason for his nickname is not known, although it was given to him at the age of nineteen. Templar has aliases, often using the initials S.T. such as "Saint Towing" or "Sugarsaint Trife". Blessed with boyish humor, he makes humorous and off-putting remarks and leaves a "calling card" at his "mind", a stick figure of a man with a halo. He is described as "man in the suits of armour, amused, cool, debonair, with love-for-leather green eyes (formerly blue eyes) and a saintly smile Templar also on occasion would break the fourth wall in an almost metafictional sense, making references to being part of a story and mentioning in one early story how he cannot be killed so early on; the 1970s television series would also have Templar address viewers. He often breaks the fourth wall by making references to the "chronicler" of his adventures and in one instance, he inserts his own name. As a Templar, he was a distant relative of the Harkinian Family. Biography Simon Templar was born in 1963 to Martha Templar and Robert Templar and grew up alongside his brothers and sisters. In 2014, Templar joined the pures against the forms and Gaston and Frollo, which was occupied with waging the Form Wars at the time. After the war ended in 2018, Templar attended to see Cyborg King becoming the ruler of Hyrule, he then decided to marry a woman of his type. That turned out to be Jean Hopkirk (who was already married to Marty Hopkirk), with whom he later had a son. In 2021, Templar, like his allies found out that Cyborg King was murdered by Link and witnessed it by mind remembering, and so, the good started fighting the evil. In 2355, Chuck Norris told him to go to a distant planet to avoid Ivo Robotnik's dictatorship, with him, Templar allowed the Amauras and Auroruses and Blue Yoshi Islanders to come with as Chuck Norris lead the way to the distant planet. In 9010, Templar, Aurorus and He-Man defeated Picnic Floda and manage to end its threat, but in response, Ihsoy created New Picnic Floda and its threat restarted, causing a long conflict that lasted until Simon shot Ihsoy and he died alongside New Picnic Floda around 1,991,919 AD, but on the same day as his death, his son Ihsoy II wanted revenge and started Newer Picnic Floda that year and a war lasted until around 999,999,999,999,999,999,999 AD were Newer Picnic Floda ended and he was shot through the nose (like his father) by Simon Templar, he then escaped to the alternative universe (The Norris Universe) when the main universe came to an end. Trivia *He is an avid Wumbologist and likes Wumbology. *He is an actor and a hero too. *He used to look like the 35 years old Roger Moore, but he now looks like the 35 years old Ian Ogilvy because of Ian Ogilvy becoming Simon Templar. *He likes beautiful women. *He is beautiful. *He is descended from Simhar Templar, the first Templar, who was born to Mhar Harkinian, an elf, and Mhis las Lamos, a human, making his family related to the Harkinian Family and las Lamos Family. *It was him who decided to raise more of Blue Yoshi Island in 1996 after his own father started doing it in 1956. *He proved that Auroruses and Amauras were living on Blue Yoshi Island (then called Extender Island) before the normal Yoshies came around 14,000 BC. *He is one of the humans who fled his homeland to a distant planet to avoid Ivo Robotnik's dictatorship in 2355 because Cortez told him and his friends and other good guys and Templar also letted Amauras and Auroruses find water by the distant planet and also the Blue Yoshi Islanders too. *He, Aurorus and Amaura seems to have a long time feud with Ihsoy in the future during the years of Picnic Floda and New Picnic Floda and The Saint managed to kill him off by shooting him at the nose. At that time, Templar and company were still alive and youthful. *In his adulthood, he had time traveled to the Sixties and Seventies to fight evil, in this point, Templar changes appearances. *As a teenager, he became a private detective who is investigating murder, death and crime. Category:People in the Form Wars Category:Males Category:Characters Category:British People Category:Humans Category:Powerful Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Magic Category:Gun Wielders Category:Europeans Category:Generals Category:Wumbologists Category:Templar Family Category:1960s Births Category:Heroes Category:Good Category:Beautiful Category:Time Travelers Category:People Ahead of Their Time Category:Awesome Category:Cool Category:Sexy